


Стоит подождать

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Predator/Prey, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Однажды волк и крольчиха полюбили друг друга.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 1





	Стоит подождать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230402) by [AsphorFell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell). 



_Жил-был волк._

_Он был большим, сильным и опасным. Его шкура имела красный цвет, а глаза — голубой. Он получил множество ранений, охотясь на добычу и сражаясь с другими волками._

_Его боялись все животные в лесу. Вздрагивая от любой тени или внезапного шума, они меньше всего хотели столкнуться с ярко-голубыми глазами волка, готового в любой момент наброситься на потенциальную жертву. О размере его клыков, остроте когтей и свирепости рычания слагали легенды. Его вой был ночным кошмаром для лесных обитателей._

_Волк защищал свою стаю — она всегда была сытой и находилась в безопасности. Даже сородичи боялись его, и только братья общались с ним без опаски._

_В их лесу также жила крольчиха._

_Она была молодой, быстрой и умной. И имела много друзей._

_Однажды волк почуял её запах и, будучи голодным, начал преследование._

_Крольчиха пыталась спастись, но он загнал её в угол._

_— Ничего личного, — произнёс волк, обнажив зубы, — так заведено природой. Ты — жертва, и я тебя съем._

_Крольчиха смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, прижимая длинные уши к голове и застыв на месте._

_Волк атаковал, но крольчихе повезло увернуться, отпрыгнув в сторону. Получив преимущество, она сбежала._

_А волк был несчастен из-за того, что ужин от него ускользнул. Он чувствовал голод и раздражение._

_Прошло много времени с тех пор, как его добыча сбежала._

_Вернувшись к стае, волк ничего им не сказал. Добыча не должна быть хитрее хищника. Слабые должны быть съедены сильными. Крольчиха могла накормить если не всю стаю, то хотя бы волчат, нуждающихся в питании. Но вместо этого она выжила._

_Когда он рассказал своим братьям о крольчихе, они ответили:_

_— Найди её, верни, и мы будем пировать._

_На следующий день волк старался изо всех сил, чтобы отследить запах крольчихи. Он обыскивал все открытые поля и долины, не останавливаясь. Волк исхудал от долгих поисков._

_А крольчиха и знать не знала о преследователе. Она случайно обнаружила его присутствие, когда сменился ветер, и запах волка можно было уловить. И тогда крольчиха снова побежала, и друзья помогали ей, рассеивая запах, прокладывая ложные следы и отвлекая волка._

_Их «игра» продолжалась до самой зимы. Волк был страшно зол от голода и одержимости, а крольчиха глубоко истощена. Наконец, она рухнула в горах, не в силах бежать дальше; если ей было суждено умереть, она умрёт с гордостью._

_— Ты проиграла, — с вызовом бросил волк, медленно обходя её._

_— Это была не игра, а выживание, — слабо отозвалась крольчиха._

_— Неважно, как это называется. Ты проиграла. Я убью тебя и отнесу к своей стае, — волк считал справедливым сообщить жертве о её судьбе._

_— Ты не сможешь меня съесть, — произнесла крольчиха с таким равнодушием, будто обсуждала погоду._

_— Почему?_

_— Посмотри на меня! Во мне не осталось ни грамма мяса — это ничто для волка и тем более его стаи, — крольчиха засмеялась, а волк пристально посмотрел на неё._

_— И что ты предлагаешь?_

_— Позволь мне уйти и найди меня весной, когда я стану толстой и медлительной! — смело заявила крольчиха, рассмешив волка, разгадавшего её план._

_— Нет. Ты не будешь ни толстой, ни медлительной. И никакой весны я дожидаться не буду. Я не отпущу тебя, но позволю немного пожить, — он заметил, как её глаза удивлённо расширились. Волк осторожно, как детёныша, взял крольчиху за шею и отправился в долгое путешествие домой._

_Крольчиха боялась, но не пыталась сбежать, даже когда волк привёл её в стаю и представил своим братьям._

_— Она худая, — мрачно пробормотал самый молодой, с тёмной шерстью._

_— Она не всегда будет такой, — огрызнулся волк._

_— А если попытается сбежать?_

_— Далеко не уйдёт._

_Крольчиха решила не испытывать удачу._

***

_Всю зиму крольчиха провела в логове, окружённая волками. Она дрожала от холода, но была слишком гордой, чтобы присоединиться к стае и согреться. Волк приносил ей еду — кору и ветки — которую находил в бесплодном зимнем лесу._

_Волк постоянно её охранял — защищал и в то же время не позволял сбежать._

_Однажды ночью крольчиха набралась смелости, чтобы поговорить с волком._

_— Что ты пытаешься доказать, отложив мою смерть? — уши крольчихи тревожно подрагивали._

_— Что ты не можешь убежать от своей судьбы._

_— Разве моя судьба — быть съеденной тобой?_

_— Твоя судьба — кормить стаю._

_— Так чего мы ждём?_

_Волк задумался над её словами._

_— Я не знаю._

_На этом их первый разговор закончился. Им было достаточно._

***

_В следующий раз они заговорили во время снежной бури, когда крольчиха была вынуждена переступить через свою гордость и прижаться к волку, чтобы не замёрзнуть до смерти._

_— Ты преследовал меня так долго._

_— Ага._

_— Но тебе нужно больше еды, чем я могу дать. Я слишком худая._

_— Это не важно._

_— Тогда в чём смысл?_

_— В том, что сопротивляться бесполезно._

_— А если бы волк с других земель, который был бы моложе, сильнее и опаснее тебя, бросил тебе вызов, ты бы сразился с ним? Даже если бы знал, что точно погибнешь?_

_Волк ничего не ответил, и крольчиха заснула._

***

_Однажды утром она заметила его морду совсем близко к себе._

_— В чём дело?_

_Снаружи прекратился снегопад, и погода стала стабильной._

_— Ты пахнешь как стая._

_Крольчиха вздрогнула._

***

_Крольчиха начала замечать особенности в поведении грозного волка. Лишь удостоверившись, что молодняк получил достаточно пищи, он приступал к еде и делал всё возможное, чтобы стая была в безопасности._

_Хоть волки считались врагами кроликов, она восхищалась его преданностью и заботой о стае. Она даже могла бы уважать его за желание доводить всё до конца, если бы только её жизнь не висела на волоске._

_Её время было на исходе._

***

_— Что, если я не хочу умирать?_

_Они вновь перешёптывались в темноте. Волк насмешливо взглянул на крольчиху._

_— И какое место ты займёшь в стае?_

_— Я могу подсказать, где найти добычу._

_И волк послушал её._

***

_(Потому что жизнь — это адаптация. Если не можешь адаптироваться — умираешь. Крольчиха не могла сбежать, поэтому она заключила сделку с дьяволом)_

_Она знала, где находятся норы, знала, как избегать охотников, и волки успешно использовали её знания. Весной стая отлично питалась, и крольчиха выжила._

_В какой-то степени, она достигла своей цели._

_Однако волк всё чаще присматривал за ней. Она не была частью стаи — просто стае пригождалась её информация. Поэтому за крольчихой нужно было следить, в противном случае она бы сбежала. А это недопустимо._

_Тем не менее, между ними установились дружеские отношения, и волк чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с крольчихой._

_Они разговаривали о стае, еде, её друзьях. Но ни разу не обсуждали её уход._

_Однажды вечером они наткнулись на койотов._

_Волк понял, что крольчиха уже не была неаппетитно худой._

_— Мы забираем кролика, — заявила самка, возглавлявшая группу койотов._

_— Крольчиха моя, — волк оскалился, обнажая клыки._

_Казалось, койотиха ухмыльнулась, и её сородичи тут же накинулись на волка. Он боролся, кусался и рычал, но одному против пятерых было сложно выстоять. Краем глаза волк заметил, как крольчиха убежала — он видел это, но ничего не мог сделать._

_Бой был подлым, и волк знал, что не победит. Внезапно поблизости раздался вой. Крольчиха привела подмогу, и это переломило исход боя._

***

_Волк был ранен, но постепенно шёл на поправку, а крольчиха ни на минуту не отходила от него._

_— Ты могла сбежать._

_— Ты мог съесть меня._

_Волку нечего было ответить, поэтому он просто позволил крольчихе уткнуться в его бок и зарыться в шерсть._

***

— Они жили долго и счастливо? — спросил сонный детский голос. Помощница улыбнулась и провела пальцами по рыжим волосам дочери.

— Да, долго и счастливо, — она наклонилась и нежно поцеловала Эбигейл в лоб, — спокойно ночи, Эбби, — она выключила лампу и вышла из детской.

В доме было тихо и спокойно. Помощница прошла по коридору.

— Волк и крольчиха, значит? — послышался весёлый голос её мужа. Конечно же, Иаков не спал, дожидаясь её.

— Она просила сказку.

— Я догадался. И поэтому ты попыталась придумать что-то своё?

— Она любит кроликов. И твоих судей, — вероятно, их должно было беспокоить то, с какой лёгкостью их дочь общалась с такими животными, но об этом лучше подумать утром.

— Ты несколько приукрасила свою историю, — насмешливость исчезла из голоса Сида, но он хотя бы не был раздражён. Помощница вздохнула и обняла его.

— Я расскажу ей правду, когда она станет старше. Ей всего четыре года, — Иаков расслабился, положив ладони на её плечи.

— Надеюсь, они действительно всегда будут счастливы, — пошутил он, заставив Помощницу улыбнуться.

— Конечно, они будут счастливы. Ведь она любит его.


End file.
